h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte Watsford
About Charlotte Charlotte Watsford is the new girl in town and comes when the girls were given their new powers. She has a passion for art, she also has a sudden crush on Lewis. She draws a picture of him after Cleo clams she needs space to (learn to) control her powers, Charlotte takes this and tries to get Lewis to go out with her. When she learns that Cleo wants Lewis back she tricks him to kiss her. They start to go out then. When Lewis finds out about Max, Charlotte finds Max and asks questions about Gracie (who is her grandmother). She goes to the moon pool and turns into a mermaid herself, and shows Lewis this. The girls don't take her in so well. She, at the start, doesn't have any powers, but is given Cleo's power Hydrokinesis, then the abilities of Rikki and Emma. She then starts to believe that she has always been going to be a mermaid and believes that she is a "Super Mermaid"and better than the other girls. Then she tells Lewis he is no longer allowed to talk to the girls but chiefly Cleo. Charlotte decides to battle Cleo with her powers. She wins and takes Cleo's necklace from her saying "And you call yourself a Mermaid." When Lewis finds out that Charlotte has hurt Cleo, his feelings change and he dumps her. Charlotte then becomes very angry at Lewis and the girls and goes crazy with her powers. When the girls try to warn her about the full moon that night Charlotte ignore them and uses her power of wind to put them into the air until Ash comes and she puts them down. That night Charlotte is under the spell of the full moon. It's one of those nights when the full moon can take all mermaid powers away forever. So Charlotte gets the girls to come to Mako Island and tries to take away their powers so she can be the only mermaid and be powerful. But the plan backfires and she loses her powers in a battle between the girls and her. The girls use their powers and make another powerful electric storm and she loses her powers. She still has the necklace and tries to get Lewis back again, but doesn't succeed and Charlotte gives back the necklace and promises never to tell anything about the mermaid secret. It is unknown whether she will be in the third season when Bella comes. she is vrey good making dinner for Sertort family not Charlotte and Annette are not sertori surname Powers In the episode "And Then There Were Four" Charlotte went to Mako Island on a full moon and jumped into the Moon Pool and becomes a mermaid. She later shows Lewis her tail and his reaction isn't good. Charlotte later appeares to have found her power which is the same as Cleo's power and then later discovers she gained Rikki's power as well and then Emma's. Even though Charlotte became a mermaid in a normal full moon, she still appeared to have power over the weather as well. Charlotte's Gallery File:Charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309874-395-249.jpg File:Lewis-and-charlotte-h2o-just-add-water-2309977-390-260.jpg File:66306_1207315609160_full.jpg File:124847G.jpg File:2qxc42h.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-1-the-h2o-just-add-water-spot-2334547-250-141.jpg File:H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg File:47.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Past mermaids Category:Mermaids Category:Past mermaids